


Friendship and Loyalty

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To friendship and loyalty." You used to understand such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ is property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on them and write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

"To friendship and loyalty!"

You used to know of such things, Gwen. Your friendship and loyalty was all given to me. There was no one better or higher in your eyes than me. You loved _me_!

Now you seek my overthrow.

When did Arthur come to mean more to you than I did? When did you forsake me for him? Why do you betray me?

I suppose it matters little. You will still serve me, however unknowingly. In helping Leon escape, you will give me the last piece of resistance to my reign. You will give me Arthur's head, Gwen.

* * *

"To friendship and loyalty."

You used to know of such things, Morgana. You gave your friendship and loyalty to me, to all of us. I know Uther lost them long ago, even before Morgause spirited you away, but you still loved the rest of us.

Now all I see in your eyes is cruelty and hate. All I see on your skin is the blood of those you murdered.

You want Arthur dead. You don't have to say it for me to know it.

I cannot allow that, Morgana. Too many depend on him. Too many love him, like me.


End file.
